Can I Have This Dance
by Lys Weasley
Summary: Era noite de formatura, a última chance de estarmos todos juntos.


_**Can I Have This Dance?**_

Era noite de formatura, a última chance de estarmos todos juntos. Mal posso acreditar que já se passaram sete anos, que ano que vem eu não irei voltar para este lugar, conhecer novas pessoas, aprender coisas novas. Eu não acredito que irei ficar longe de ti.

_Take my hand_

_(Pegue a minha mão)_

_Take a breath_

_(Respire)_

Tiago, Tiago, o quanto não demoramos em nos acertar, não? Como custei a acreditar que tu me amavas mesmo, mas tu me destes muitas provas, e eu farta de tentar ocultar meu amor por ti, aceitei pela primeira vez sair contigo. Oh, os seus pedidos históricos, seguidos pelos meus gritos exigindo que me chamasse de Evans, mas quem dizia que tu me ouvias? Agora tudo é passado, nós estamos juntos já há seis meses, dá para acreditar, amor?

_Pull me close_

_(Me puxe para perto)_

_And take one step_

_(E dê um passo)_

Desci as escadas do dormitório feminino, e lá estava tu, pronto para fazeres minhas pernas ficarem bambas, tamanha sua beleza. Estavas vestido com lindas vestes bruxas, pretas, extremamente elegantes... Maravilhoso. Já eu, com meu vestido longo, vermelho, pouco enfeitado ou decotado, mas com uma nada singela abertura em um dos lados que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, para dar um toque final. Cheguei ao teu lado e tu estendeste a mão para mim, no que eu sem abalar entrelacei a minha mão a tua, prometeste baixinho em meu ouvido, que faria eu me lembrar desta esta noite para sempre.

_Keep your eyes_

_(Mantenha seus olhos)_

_Locked on mine_

_(Presos aos meus)_

_And let the music be your guide._

_(E deixe a música te guiar)_

Chegamos ao Salão Principal, que por acaso estava lindamente enfeitado, com enfeites pratas e azuis, dando uma impressão de inverno, mesmo sendo verão lá fora, e nos encontramos com nossos amigos. Ah como sentiria falta deles, Sirius e Lene, Remo e Ana, Alice e Frank, grandes amigos, bons companheiros. Estiveram conosco em todos os momentos desta longa jornada, sendo bons ou ruins, tristes ou alegres.

_I want you promise me (Now I want't you promise me)_

_(Agora quero que me prometa (agora quero que me prometa))_

_That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)_

_(Que nunca vai esquecer(de continuar dançando))_

_To keep dancing_

_(De continuar dançando)_

_Wherever we go next_

_(Em qualquer lugar que a gente vá)_

Sentamo-nos com eles, e passamos a conversar resultando grandes recordações, de todos os momentos que passamos neste lugar, que fora a melhor parte da minha vida. Logo, fomos interrompidos por um Dumbledore um tanto quanto triste, que como de costume, discursou lindas frases fazendo-nos pensar e pensar sobre elas. Grande sábio ele, o Dumbledore. E sem mais demoras ele disse o nome de cada formando, ao terminar nos convidou a dançar, nossa primeira valsa como adultos. Lembras disso, Ti?

_It's like catching lightning_

_(É como ser atingido por um relâmpago)_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_(As chances de encontrar alguém como você)_

_It's one in a million_

_(É uma em um milhão)_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_(As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos)_

Posicionamo-nos e logo a música começou, lenta e romântica, ecoando pelas paredes do grande castelo de Hogwarts. Olhei em teus olhos, e começamos a bailar pelo Salão. Movíamo-nos graciosamente, como se sempre fizéssemos isso, como se tivéssemos nascido para estarmos juntos. Já percebeste que apesar de sermos completamente opostos um do outro, somos tão parecidos, amor? Confusas, sempre confusas, as frases apaixonadas, que querem ao mesmo tempo impressionar e expressar o que realmente sentem, mas o que conseguem apenas é uma bela confusão de letras.

_And with every step together_

_(E a cada passo juntos)_

_We just keep on getting better_

_(Nós só ficamos melhores)_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_(Então, me concede essa dança? (Me concede essa dança?))_

_Can I have this dance?_

_(Me concede essa dança?)_

A dança, perfeita, magnífica, esplêndida, tantos adjetivos para descrevê-la, durou pouco, aparentemente. Por mim, ficaria assim, contigo para todo o sempre. Quando acabou, tu tiraste os teus braços da minha cintura e passaste para o meu rosto, acariciando-o levemente, aproximou-se de mim e beijou-me.

_Take my hand_

_(Pegue a minha mão)_

_I'll take the lead_

_(eu vou te conduzir)_

_And every turn_

_(E toda volta)_

_You'll be safe with me_

_(Será segura comigo)_

_Don't be afraid_

_(Não tenha medo)_

_Afraid to fall_

_(Medo de cair)_

_You know I'll catch you through it all_

_(Você sabe que eu pegarei você todo o tempo)_

- Já lhe disse o quanto te amo? – tu me perguntaste.

- Hm.. Acho que não – Eu menti descaradamente, mordendo o lábio inferior, prendendo o riso.

- Oh que descuido meu! – tu me disseste, batendo na testa levemente. – Eu te amo, Lils.

Sorri para ti, e beijei seus lábios delicadamente.

- Também te amo, Ti.

- Vamos dar uma volta lá fora?

Assenti, e como tu fizeste mais cedo, estendeu-me a mão para seguirmos até os jardins. Quando chegamos a este, caminhamos vagarosamente entre as belas flores e árvores que ali continham, observei a linda lua minguante que estava majestosamente no céu daquela noite estrelada de verão.

_And you can't keep us apart_

_(E você não pode nos separar)_

_Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart_

_(Mesmo mil milhas não podem nos separar)_

_Cause my heart is where ever you are_

_(Porque meu coração está em onde quer que você esteja)_

_Cause my heart is where ever you are_

_(Porque meu coração está em onde quer que você esteja)_

Paramos em frente ao lago negro, onde a paisagem era ainda mais bonita, já que a lua batia nas águas, fazendo-a refletir desordenadamente no lago. De repente, tu viraste para mim sorrindo.

- Lembra-se da promessa que te fiz hoje mais cedo? – tu me perguntaste.

Assenti, com o cenho franzido. Onde tu querias chegar?

E como se lesse minha mente, tu aumentaste o teu sorriso e ajoelhaste, pegando minha mão e beijando-a suavemente. Tirou do bolso uma caixinha pequenininha preta, e a abriu revelando um lindo anel de esmeraldas dentro.

_It's like catching lightning_

_(É como ser atingido por um relâmpago)_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_(As chances de encontrar alguém como você)_

_It's one in a million_

_(É uma em um milhão)_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_(As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos)_

Lembro-me exatamente das palavras que tu disseras:

- Lílian Evans, eu quero casar contigo por que tu és a primeira pessoa que eu quero ver quando acordar de manhã, e a única em quem quero dar um beijo de boa noite. Por que na primeira vez que vi tuas mãos, não consegui mais imaginar como seria não poder segurá-las. Mas principalmente, quando se ama alguém o tanto quanto eu te amo, casar é a única coisa que resta fazer. Então, tu queres se casar comigo? Dar-me esta dádiva, de te ter a todos os momentos, para todas as horas, sendo elas boas ou ruins, felizes ou tristes, fáceis ou difíceis?

Congelei. Olhei-te pasma, pois de todas as coisas que tu podias fazer na nossa noite de formatura, um pedido de casamento com certeza não passou pela minha mente. E à medida que eu, sem reação, não lhe dizia nada, teu sorriso diminuía... Os teus olhos estavam até menos brilhosos e confiantes, amor. Como tu podes pensar que eu recusaria?

_And with every step together_

_(E a cada passo juntos)_

_We just keep on getting better_

_(Nós só ficamos melhores)_

_So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)_

_(Então, me concede essa dança? (Me concede essa dança?))_

_Can I have this dance?_

_(Me concede essa dança?)_

- É Evans Potter – eu lhe disse, séria.

- Como? – perguntaste a mim, com o cenho franzido.

- É Lílian Evans Potter

Amor, o teu sorriso foi inestimável, o mais lindo de todos os outros que tu já me mostrara, com certeza. Sorri em resposta, e tu colocaste o anel no meu dedo anular, beijando-o em seguida.

- Obrigado – tu disseras se levantando.

- Estás agradecendo pelo quê?

- Por tornar-me o homem mais feliz deste mundo, hoje.

Como pude demorar a acreditar em ti? Agora penso, poderia ter ficado muito, mas muito mais tempo contigo, mas por puro medo mantive-me distante...

_Oh,_

_No mountain's too high_

_(Nenhuma montanha é tão alta)_

_And no ocean's too wide_

_(Nem os oceanos tão amplos)_

_Cause together or not_

_(Porque juntos ou não)_

_Our dance won't stop_

_(A nossa dança não vai parar)_

Passeamos mais um tempo, contemplando a linda noite, e logo voltamos para o Salão, onde nossos amigos estavam sentados, conversando animadamente, e ao nos verem, Sirius e Remo especialmente, sorriram marotamente, olhando diretamente para a minha mão esquerda.

- Ora, vejamos os noivos! – exclamou Sirius, fazendo a todos rir.

_Let it rain, let it pour_

_(Deixe chover, deixe jorrar)_

_What we have is worth fighting for_

_(Vale à pena lutar pelo que nós temos)_

_I know I believe_

_(Você sabe que eu acredito)_

_That we were meant to be,_

_(Que fomos feitos um para o outro)_

_Era noite de formatura_ e como tu prometeste, eu jamais a esqueceria.

_It's like catching lightning_

_(É como ser atingido por um relâmpago)_

_The chances of finding someone like you_

_(As chances de encontrar alguém como você)_

_It's one in a million_

_(É uma em um milhão)_

_The chances of feeling the way we do_

_(As chances de nos sentirmos do jeito que nos sentimos)_

_So can I have this dance?_

_(Então, me concede essa dança?)_

* * *

N/A: Olá! Bom, o final não era o que eu gostaria, mas a minha ideia inicial eu não consegui passar para a fic, então ficou assim mesmo =P Espero que gostem! O pedido de casamento não foi criação minha, é de um filme lá que eu vi a muito, muito, muiito tempo que eu não lembro o nome, também! . A música é do High School Musical 3, e eu amo de paixão essa música, apesar de não gostar mais de hsm... (Can I Have This Dance 4ever! S2) Beijos, Lys.

**_Reviews_?**


End file.
